


The Medic and the Mountain

by alrangerz



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Monty and Doc share a moment after the younger GIGN operator visits his elder for an injury check.
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Gilles "Montagne" Touré
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Medic and the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> This is super old and was originally written in response to someone on Tumblr, but I lost interest in it. So, whoever you were who posted about wanting more Monty/Doc, here you go. I never forgot about that post! It's super short too! It's rare for me to write M/M

Doc sighed for the upteenth time that day. It had been another quiet day on base, allowing him to just sit around and read after making sure all supplies were fully stocked in the medbay. His reading was suddenly interrupted by a knock on his office door.

“Come in,” he shouted whilst putting down his book and turning to face the door. On the other side of the door was a very happy Monty with a crimson colored rag against his face. That’s when Doc realized that Monty was hurt. He ushered the younger man into his office and sat him down on the small bed he had in the corner. “ _ Mon dieu,  _ what has happened to you?”

The younger operator gave a toothy grin, using his free hand to push his helmet up onto his forehead. “Nothing too bad, just an accident during training. I might have been kicked in the face.” He chuckled softly, a sound that brought a blush to the doctor’s cheeks. He shook his head and quickly grabbed the appropriate materials to assess the wound. He moved the rag away and gently touched the bridge of Montagne’s nose to see if there was any swelling or immediate breaks.

“You are lucky nothing is fractured or broken. I’m going to run a few x-rays to be sure, but I’m sure it’s just a few blood vessels, nothing more.” Doc gently took the young man’s hand in his own to pull it away from his face in order to clean all the blood for a better look. Monty just stared at the combat medic, breath hitching when he truly noticed how close he was. It was no secret to his close friends that he had a schoolboy crush on the doctor, but he would never admit it aloud to the older man, at least not until the time was right.

“Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?”

Doc was taken aback by the young man’s words, cheeks burning a bright red as Montagne gave his best grin, eyes widening just the slightest. “Uh, no. They have not. Maybe you have a concussion, we should get that checked out, no?”

Monty shook his head and reached out to caress Doc’s cheek, pulling the medic down until his lips met the other’s. At first Doc didn’t know what to do, but he eventually relaxed, sighing in content, and kissed back. He pulled away first and pursed his lips as he turned around to grab some more stuff from his desk. “Don’t go and get any more injuries after we’re done here. I’d like to have you in one piece to take you out to dinner someday. How does that sound to you?”

A small smirk was all Montagne saw when Doc turned back towards him, and he couldn’t help but stare at his own feet, blushing at the request. “Uh, yeah. I’d like that. Thank you, Gustave.”

Doc paused when he heard his name. It sounded really nice coming from his fellow operator. “You are always welcome, Gilles. Always.”


End file.
